The New Girl
by xXHogwartsPrincessXx
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts, could this be a ploy to get closer to Harry? Or could this just be a poor orphaned girl?


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you no, except the plot, and characters that you are not familiar with.

Ok as this is my first story, I will take anything you can give me, yes even…FLAMES! I could also use a beta if anyone is interested, just e-mail me if you are. Now on to the story.

It was a dark, yet bright night. I was walking down the street towards the ice cream parlor on my last night in America. Then out of nowhere I see a wizard, wearing black robes, with a mask on KILL a mortal. All because of the fact that they weren't a witch or wizard. So what do I do? Why I scream, not a good idea. The person turned and saw me, then tried to kill me as well, however due to the fact that I am a witch was able to deflect to curse that was sent at me, and I apparaited(sp?) out of there as quick as I could. I landed outside of my house to see a mark suspended above my house. I went inside to see that my parents were dead, not moving. Then I see a group of people come in, auors(sp?) I thought they were check my parents, then turn and tell me that the group of people that had just been here were called Deatheaters, and that I should pack and then get to my school. I did just that, which leads to where I am now.

Dear Diary:

OMG Hogwarts is so much different then the American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry of A.A.o.W.a.W. for short. Imagine my surprise when I walk in the hall, with the first years, and see a hat sitting on a stool, and they want me to put it on my head! Well I gtg I have to get a shower and get to bed.

Peace,

Tris

As I walk into the hall I hear "Hey Hermione can we see you potions essay?" some redhead boy asked.

"NO Ronald, Harry, you should have done your homework, instead of play quid ditch! I will not condone this behavior." was the response by the girl, Hermione I think her name was.

"Hold up, who did I get brought into this, I did my essay, as well as the rest of my homework before I got to your house Ron, so really you are the only one who needs to see Mione's homework, and no you can't use mine, do it your self." apparently that one was Harry.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked the trio shyly. With a mumbled "no" I took a seat.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger, the redhead over there is Ron Wesley(sp?), and the final part of our little group is Harry Potter."

"Hi, I'm Tris Key, but my friends call me T.K.. I'm new here fresh from America."

"Key, as in Francis Scott Key?" Hermione asked.

"Yea he is my great great something or other grandfather. Here come McGonagall with our schedules. Are these classes good?" I asked Hermione.

"They are really advanced! How did you get into them?" she asked.

"I was going to take them thins year at my old school. I…" she started to say when she was cut of by none other then Draco Malfoy. "Can I help you?"

"Well now that you mention it, I couldn't help but see your but over at the Slytherin table, and I was wondering if you were a Pureblood, because no Mudblood could look that good."

Tris stood at about 5'8, had long red and blond hair. Had the most stunning blue eyes, and because she had lived in Hawaii before coming here, a perfect tan, as well as a good figure, due to horseback riding and martial arts.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm a Muggle-Born" with that said he stalked away, due to the fact he had just embarrassed himself, and Malfoy's never get, or become embarrassed.

The day went pretty easy, it turns out that to Hermione's surprise Tris was Head Girl, seeing that she was a year older then her. She was gotten the most OWLs in her old school, Tris had gotten more OWLs then Hermione! She could have any job that she wanted back in America, lucky for her Hermione was a year younger then her. She went to all of her classes, and even managed to get on Snape's nerves, and that was only on her first day!

So how do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know by pushing the little Lilac button down there.


End file.
